Don't Say Goodbye
by HouseNorthman
Summary: A one-shot of what I think should have happened in Dallas. Godric is Eric's maker in my fiction and this is what I think should have happened on the rooftop.


_Even though I write in the Sookieverse, I never liked the book version of Eric's maker Appius. I prefer the relationship he had with Godric in True Blood. So this one-shot is essentially a crossover. It takes place while Sookie, Eric, and Bill were in Dallas; and in my story Godric is Eric's maker, which is why he asked Sookie and Bill to investigate with him. This takes place approximately 6 months before my story "Dead In The French Quarter." Story picks up on the rooftop with Eric and Godric. This is how I would have liked to have seen things go._

_*_These characters are property of Charlaine Harris and HBO, I just like my version better_*_

_When their conversation is in italics, they are speaking in their native tongue. Sookie does not understand this language._

Opening the door that led to the rooftop of the hotel, I saw Eric and Godric standing a few feet away talking intensely in their native tongue.

"_My child, I have roamed this Earth for 2000 years. I have grown weary of my existence" _Godric was speaking to Eric.

"_Master this is madness_!" Eric pleaded.

"_You are the best thing that ever came from me my son. You have thrived for a long, long time and you will be fine after I am gone. I cannot find pleasure in life anymore, I have seen so much in my lifetime and I don't feel things anymore." _

Then, I saw a sight that I never thought I would see. Eric dropped to his knees in front of Godric and sobbed. I couldn't understand what he was saying, but I didn't need to. His anguish was clear and heartbreaking. I choked back the sob I felt rising from my throat.

"If I cannot convince you to stop this, then I will meet the dawn with you" Eric said to Godric.

"NO!" I heard myself scream and ran over to them both. "Please don't do this, either of you!" I couldn't stop the tears from coming now.

Godric looked at me with a stunned look on his face. "Please Godric, don't do this. I know you don't know me well, but I know there is a goodness in you. Just like I know there is goodness in him." I said turning my gaze to Eric. "You saved my life in the Fellowship, let me return the favor." I reached out and took his hand. "I don't want you to die, and I fear that if you go, Eric will follow you." That thought scared me more than I thought it would.

Eric was looking back and forth between Godric and me; the blood tears still running down his face.

Slowly like he was coming out of a coma, the life started to come back into his eyes and I felt him rub my hand with his thumb. He looked over at Eric with a realization in his eyes and a weak smile crossed his face.

"You care for her deeply, my child. I can feel it." Godric said to Eric.

Eric simply nodded his head. I think maybe Godric was mistaking Eric's lust for me as true feelings, but if it changed his mind about the true death then I was fine with it.

"I can feel a connection between you two. I haven't felt anything in so long; it's almost alien to me. Your life force is refreshing. You are something very special." Godric said to me.

I looked at him oddly, but I figure since he was such an old, powerful vampire he was probably picking up on my little mental quirk.

"Godric please, come back inside." Eric said. "You can come back to Shreveport with me. I will care for you as you cared for me when I was a new vampire. You need your family, and Pam and I will do anything for you Master." Eric lowered his head out of respect.

"_My son, you and this woman have shown me that there is still goodness in this life. She won't admit it to herself, but she has love for you in her heart as well."_

I didn't know what Godric just said to Eric, but Eric looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"You are right; I would like to spend time with my family. Take me home child." Godric said to Eric.

Oh thank God, I thought. I stayed behind so Eric and Godric could walk back inside alone, and as soon as I heard the door shut I let out a sob of relief. The thought of the two of them frying in the sun was almost enough to make me physically ill. It took me a few minutes to compose myself before I walked back inside towards my room.

"Sookie" Eric said from behind me. I turned around and he wrapped me in his arms and kissed me. I knew I should pull away because Bill was just a few feet down the hall, but there was something so intense in his kiss that I couldn't bear to break free. After a long minute, he pulled away and stared at me.

"There is nothing I can give to you or even say to you to show my gratitude. You saved my maker and I will be forever grateful to you. If he had died, it would have taken something from me that I could never heal." He said.

"I don't know that I had much to do with it Eric, I just didn't want him to die and I didn't want you to stay out there with him either." I said not able to look in his eyes. I had so many mixed feelings right now; I had no hope of sorting them out. "I better get going, Bill will be wondering where I am." I turned and continued walking down the hall feeling like my feet weighed a ton. As I walked away I heard Eric say something in a language I couldn't understand.

"_Goodbye for now my Queen. One day the Gods will set our paths together."_


End file.
